


Still Here

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Dream Kisses, Dream Visitors, Established Relationship, F/F, Going through the motions, Grief, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: They try to convince her Rosemary's gone. They tell her she needs to move on. There's no bringing back the dead. They warn her not to evenattemptnecromancy.Well, the joke's on them. She couldn't try that, even if she wanted to. Her Demon always told her necromancy wasnotfor amateurs. If it went bad, it wentbad. The loved one never came back right. It wasn't a risk worth taking. EvenRosemarywas leery of resurrecting the Dead.Her Demon's not dead. It's not possible. If Rosemary were really...not here..., Allie would know.





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphoIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/gifts).



> To be honest, I've never written this ship before. 
> 
> Hope I did them justice!

Allie hears the whispers. She knows people think she's gone absolutely crazy. She doesn't care. Really- she doesn't. 

She's going through the motions. 

No one can know the depths of the pain she feels during waking hours. She can try putting it into words but it will never be enough. She misses her Demon. 

They try to convince her Rosemary's gone. They tell her she needs to move on. There's no bringing back the dead. They warn her not to even _attempt_ necromancy. 

Well, the joke's on them. She couldn't try that, even if she wanted to. Her Demon always told her necromancy was _not_ for amateurs. If it went bad, it went _bad_. The loved one never came back right. It wasn't a risk worth taking. Even _Rosemary_ was leery of resurrecting the Dead. 

Her Demon's not dead. It's not possible. If Rosemary were really...not here..., Allie would know. 

Falling in love with a demon had never been part of the plan. It didn't make sense. Allie _slayed_ demons. She didn't love them. Yet, _Her_ Demon had been different. 

The bed seems too big- too empty. Allie fills Rosemary's side with pillows. It's no substitute for the real thing but it makes it seem not so lonely. 

Sleep is her respite. 

When she sleeps, she doesn't feel. She's able to escape the pain of this mortal coil. She's able to be free and unburdened for a short time. 

Also, on the special nights, Her Demon visits. 

_Demon, you came!_

_I will always come for you, Bunny. The Shadow lets me know when you need me._

_Where are you?_

_I am taking a well-earned Sabbatical. It is quite exhausting in The Mortal Realm._

_They told me you died!_

_Ha, Stupid Mortals. As if death could overtake a power being such as myself!_

_I miss you._

_We shall be reunited soon. You have my word, Bunny._

_What does that even mean?_

_I am a demon of my word. I hold true to my promises._

Then, Rosemary reaches out, pressing something into Allie's hand. Allie feels the weight. She feels the cold smoothness pressed into her palm.

She opens her mouth, as if to speak but Rosemary silences her with a finger to the lips. There is no time for talk. Allie will soon be back to the mortal realm. 

Then, Rosemary leans in, pressing a soft kiss to Allie's lips. 

Allie swears she can taste the mint lip balm Rosemary insists on using. It's the same stuff she's taken to using in a desperate effort to stay close to her lost one. 

As they break apart, Rosemary begins to disappear. Allie panics, trying desperately to pull her back. She cannot bear the thought of losing her again. 

This cannot be happening. She cannot lose Rosemary again. 

_Remember, My Bunny, we will be reunited soon!_

Allie wakes up in a cold sweat. Her eyes darting around the room, she sits straight up. She cannot decide if she likes dreaming of Rosemary. 

While she gets to see her love, it makes waking up _that_ much harder. It's hard to be here alone. 

What happens when a bunny loses her Demon? 

Her eyes widen in surprise as she feels the cool weight in her hand. As she knew, you couldn't pick up souvenirs in dreams. Whatever this is...it had been put there by Rosemary. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she slowly opens her hand. Cautiously opening her eyes, she sees it in the middle of her palm. 

It's a piece of turquoise. 

A quick search tells her it's a stone used for protection and holds vibrations of love. It's also thought to be a bridge between Heaven and Earth. 

Allie thinks she would have remembered falling asleep with a piece of turquoise in her hand. Since she doesn't, that only leaves _one_ distinct possibility. 

Her dream had been real. 

Renewed to face the day, she jumps out of bed. She showers, brushes her teeth and does everything she had neglected. 

With a little knowledge they would be reunited, Allie somehow finds the strength to continue. 

Rosemary promises they would reunite. Since she keeps her word, Allie knows she just needs to be patient and continue with life. 

It's what Rosemary would want. 

-fin-


End file.
